


Five Word Fics

by not2bscene



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2bscene/pseuds/not2bscene





	Five Word Fics

Five Word Fics  
by not2bscene  
WARNING: SLASH, m/m. Please don't read if that disturbs you  
Rated: R  
Pairing: ik/ns  
Cross-posted to a few sites.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.  
I saw this done somewhere and wanted to try it. Comments?

 

Illya came, hard as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing was all Napoleon saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pierced to the heart, he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither could stop, nor tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evisceration, not a pleasant thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Illya stalked, pounced. Napoleon smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No. I. Will. Not. Betray."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Common courtesy demanded, Illya denied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blanketed together at last, sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
